Lights Out
by KNOCKDOWNKAI
Summary: "Aku memilih sendiri dengan sepuluh bayangan imajinasiku. Aku tidak percaya dengan suatu hubungan. Hubungan hanya awalan sebuah perpecahan, penghianatan dan sakit hati"


10 11 12 hitungan langkah kaki, 13 14 15 waktu mulai menjauh. Detik waktu terus berdentang disetiap hembusan angin, matahari semakin naik mengejek suasana suram pemakaman. Dia disana berdiri menggenakan setelan jas dan kemeja hitam, menggenggam sebatang lili putih. Diantara mawar putih dia meletakan bunga lili, tersenyum dalam duka yang mendalam.

Aneh meletakan bunga lili diantara bunga mawar putih, dia tidak ingin orang itu berduka ia ingin dia bahagia diatas sana bersama lili yang ia bawa. Lili putih harum pertanda ketulusan dan kesucian, ia ingin dia merasakan ketulusan hatinya selama ini.

Hitungan ke 30 dia mengambil sebuah langkah pergi, hitungan ke 50 dia semakin menjauh. Berjalan dengan beriringan angin sejuk penuh ejekan. Dunia tidak mengerti hatimu terluka, langit akan tetap disana tersenyum cerah. Langkahnya berhenti ditempat parkir mobil. Pandangannya tertuju pada pantulan wajah menyedihkan di kaca mobil.

"Bernafas dan menunggu senja menjemput malam, bernafas dan terus hidup dalam semua ejekan, bernafas dan terus berjalan dalam kesialan. Menyedihkan" ucapnya pelan.

Setiap langkah dan setiap hembusan nafas dia mengitungnya dalam hati, 60 detik adalah batasnya. Setiap 1 menit dia akan menghitung ulang, mencatat setiap detiknya dalam ingatan. Kejadian menyebalkan, menyedihkan dan menyenangkan ia ingat dalam hitungannya. Roda itu terus berputar berjalan seirama dengan pedal gas yang terus diinjak, membelah sepinya jalanan siang itu.

Tepat didetik ke 60, kesialan setelah pemakaman kekasihnya terjadi. Kecelakaan tunggal dijalanan sepi. Dia sengaja, pikirannya kacau. Satu satunya pegangan hidup yang ia genggam telah hilang, satu satunya api yang tetap menghangatkan jiwanya telah pergi.

Badannya terluka, tidak begitu parah. Dia masih bisa tertawa pelan, langit masih sama. Dia tidak ingin keluar mobil, membiarkan darah menetes melalui dahinya.

"Detik ke 60, kuharap kegilaan ini menuntunku kepadamu. Tetapi Tuhan malah menolongku dengan mengembalikan kewarasanku yang dengan bodohnya aku syukuri"

Dia berusaha keluar dari mobil dengan menahan sakit di setiap inchi tubuhnya, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi sahabatnya. Menunggu dengan terlentang dipinggir jalan. Menatap awan bergerak lamban, tangannya terangkat. Matanya menatap cincin silver dengan ukiran hitam melingkar disana. Cincin dari kekasihnya, kekasih sialan yang meninggalkannya secara tiba tiba.

"Jika kau hanya ingin menambah daftar kesialanku kenapa kau datang ? Kenapa cintaku tidak cukup untuk menahanmu malam itu ? Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya menghitung setiap detik waktu yang aku lewati bersamamu ?"

Mengambil helaan nafas panjang, ia tersenyum "maaf tidak bisa membahagiakanmu selama ini dan terimakasih sudah menjadi orang yang begitu aku cintai selama ini"

Kata kata itu harusnya ia ucapkan dipemakaman, tepat didepan kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali tetapi lidahnya kelu. Dia ingin berteriak dan memakinya untuk kembali tapi dia berubah menjadi bisu.

Suara mobil berhenti dan langkah kaki mendekati laki laki yang masih sibuk terlentang dengan luka didahinya. Sahabatnya datang lebih cepat dari dugaan.

"Kau terlalu waras untuk bunuh diri" ucap sahabatnya dengan sarkas.

"Aku ingin bersamanya"

"Tuhan sudah menunjuk kekasihmu untuk pulang dan tidak dengamu, kau harus berjalan dijalanmu lagi hingga saatnya Tuhan memanggilmu untuk bertemu dengannya"

Sahabatnya mengangkat tubuh ringkih temannya, membopongnya pelan kedalam mobil. Tidak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan percakapan itu, dia butuh pengobatan segera. Mereka terdiam didalam perjalanan menuju klinik terdekat.

"Baekhyun" sahabatnya memanggil.

Laki laki bersurai hitam dengan luka didahinya itu hanya berdehem. Matanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tau, 15 tahun lalu aku memulai pertemanan denganmu didalam panti. 15 tahun lalu saat ibu panti menyuruhku menemanimu karena hari itu pertama kalinya kau tau bahwa ibumu membuangmu, seperti ini dirimu sekarang. Kau akan melamun dan melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau menyayat tanganmu dengan cutter tanpa henti. Keesokan harinya kau tidak menangis dan meresa sakit, yang kau lakukan adalah berpura pura baik baik saja. Aku disini sama seperti 15 tahun lalu, aku akan menemanimu jangan melukai dirimu lagi dan menangislah dihadapanku"

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun pelan nyaris tertutup suara kendaran.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman menyedihkan itu Baekhyun lalui, benar kata Kyungsoo dia akan diam dan melamun. Bedanya dia tidak menyiksa dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo memberi tahu Baekhyun untuk tetap didalam rumah sakit selama satu minggu setelah kecelakaan itu. Walaupun harusnya dia hanya butuh 4 hari masa perawatan.

Baekhyun hanya punya Kyungsoo dan Sehun kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Mereka tinggal bertiga disebuah rumah yang mereka beli bersama. Sehun adalah semangat Baekhyun setelah ibunya membuangnya. Mereka bertiga bertemu setelah gereja pagi saat itu, Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena Sehun adalah anak baru disana. Bernasip sama dengan Baekhyun dibuang oleh ibunya yang menikah lagi dan Sehun adalah aib ibunya. Setelah itu mereka bertiga berjanji akan menjadi sukses. Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengejar impiannya sebagai seorang penulis. Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Sehun di Belanda setelah tabungan mereka terkumpul cukup banyak dan menetap disana.

Semua rencana indah Baekhyun dan Sehun hancur setelah Sehun meninggal dalam tugasnya. Sehun meninggalkannya dengan tiba tiba, Sehun meninggalkannya dengan ratusan janji yang mereka buat. Malam itu Sehun pergi dan mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal paling menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Sehun sudah tau kematiannya sendiri.

"Maaf Baekhyun maaf aku harus pergi kau bisa tidur dengan Kyungsoo jika takut sendiri. Jika aku pulang terlambat aku akan membelikanmu kue coklat, jangan marah. Jangan khawatir aku akan kembali"

Ucapan Sehun malam itu adalah kebohongan. Dia tidak kembali hingga telepon Baekhyun berbunyi dan berita tentang kematian sehun sampai ditelinganya. Seorang penjahat menembak Sehun tepat di hatinya, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat dan tidak selamat saat dibawa kerumah sakit.

Baekhyun menoleh saat pintu rumah sakit digeser menampakan wajah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul tetapi tidak dengan mata nya. Detik pertama awal dari pecahnya tangisan Baekhyun di pelukan Kyungsoo. Semua rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam ia lepaskan dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti menangislah, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu. Menangislah, aku disini"

Suara tangisan Baekhyun mengisi keheningan, siapa sangka diluar sana langit mulai berubah mendung. Langit mengerti perasaan Baekhyun kali ini. Hujan mulai turun mengiringi tangisan Baekhyun.

Setelah tangisan panjang menyedihkan itu berakhir, Baekhyun memilih berbaring. Kyungsoo masih setia menemaninya. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus pergi konsultasi dengan psikiater agar stress dan emosi yang ia pendam dapat terlepas perlahan lahan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Soo ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku khawatir denganmu, mau aku panggilkan seorang psikiater ? Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa"

"Terimakasih Soo tapi aku ingin sendirian, aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Baiklah, berhentilah menulis sampai kau benar benar siap untuk kembali"

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak manis penurut. Sepanjang malam Kyungsoo bercerita untuk menemani Baekhyun, dia juga mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa lebih baik rumah itu dijual dan mereka akan pindah. Baekhyun hanya bisa setuju, dia tidak ingin melupakan Sehun tapi rasa sakit akan terlalu menyiksa jika dia tetap disana bersama kenangan manis mereka. Baekhyun hanya minta menyimpan beberapa barang kesukaan Sehun.

Rumah itu cukup nyaman, pikir Baekhyun. Menjual rumah dikota akan mendapatkan rumah lumayan besar dipinggiran kota, itu yang Kyungsoo katakan pada Baekhyun. Walaupun Kyungsoo harus berangkat kerja lebih awal ke tempat usahanya. Setidaknya dia memberikan Baekhyun tempat yang tenang.

Rumah itu dicat putih dengan pagar hitam serta taman kecil dihalaman serta ayunan kayu. Tetangganya yang ramah dan banyak nya kegiatan sosial dilingkungan itu pas untuk membuat pikiran Baekhyun tenang dan membantu Baekhyun bersosialisasi dengan baik, karena kehilangan Sehun adalah pukulan keras dalam hidupnya.

"Jika kau sudah bangun dan aku sudah tidak ada aku sudah berangkat bekerja dan tolong jangan lupa antarkan kue ini kepada tetangga sebelah rumah oke" tulis note didekat kaca meja rias kamar Baekhyun.

Pandangan Baekhyun menyapu kesetiap sudut kamarnya, terasa asing karena ini hari pertamanya tidur ditempat barunya. Baekhyun bangun pukul 8 pagi, dia heran jam berapa Kyungsoo berangkat kerja tadi. Langkah kecil Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setiap hitungan dikepalanya sama dengan dentingan detik jam di laci meja.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Baekhyun pergi keluar dengan pakaian santai membawa sekotak kue yang akan dia berikan ke tetangganya. Baekhyun adalah seorang anti sosial, bukan karena dia membenci keramaian karna dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik dengan banyak orang. Baekhyun berusaha berubah karena saran Kyungsoo jadi dia mencoba terbuka dan banyak teman yang datang ke cerita hidupnya tetapi dia hanya mempunyai Kyungsoo dan Sehun diakhir ceritanya.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, menunggu pemilik rumah itu membukakan pintu. Baekhyun memandangi kotak kue berwarna putih dengan pita emas, Kyungsoo yang mengerjakan semuanya. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotkan sahabatnya.

Kepalanya terangkat saat pintu dibuka. Pandangan mereka bertemu, disepersekian detik hitungan Baekhyun berhenti. Disana berdiri laki laki setinggi Sehun dengan wajah bantalnya.

"Halo aku Baekhyun tetangga barumu, ini kue untukmu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada monotone.

"Halo, masuklah aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat. Sayang jika hanya memberikan kue tetapi tidak berkunjung kedalam" balas laki laki didepannya.

Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi dia tidak enak, jadi dia hanya akan masuk dan meletakan kue lalu pergi. Pertama kali masuk dengan mengekori laki laki itu adalah pemandangan rumah yang bersih dan menenangkan. Dirumah Baekhyun memang bersih tetapi rumah ini berbeda.

"Kau bisa meletakan itu dimeja, duduklah akan kubuatkan minum" ucapnya.

Baekhyun hanya menurut, dia duduk disofa hitam dengan pelan. Matanya menunduk, dia takut harus berbicara apalagi. Tangannya dingin, dia membenci ini. Ini alasan Baekhyun tidak begitu akrab dengan orang lain, Baekhyun selalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan orang asing dan selalu tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Minumlah untuk mengurangi rasa gugupmu, itu teh hijau"

Apa laki laki itu peramal atau seorang psikolog ? Kenapa dia tau tentang Baekhyun yang gugup setengah mati.

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"Ah ya aku Baekhyun"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi"

Baekhyun terdiam karena dia tidak tau akan merespon apa. Senyuman kecil laki laki didepannya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang lucu ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Kau"

"Aku ?" Tanya Baekhyun makin keheranan.

"Orang ini gila" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati

"Aku pernah sepertimu, ketakutan dan gugup dengan orang lain. Takut kepada dunia dan menganggap semua kesialan itu tidak adil"

"Lalu apa yang lucu" sela Baekhyun.

"Lucu karena aku baru mengetahui ada orang lain yang bertingkah sama denganku. Apa kau membangun imajinasimu sendiri? Atau kau juga melukai dirimu sendiri? "

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sungguh sungguh. Baekhyun hanya berdehem merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Chanyeol, jika dia gila lalu Baekhyun pasti juga karena Chanyeol bilang mereka sama.

Setelah keheningan itu Chanyeol mencoba membuka suara.

"Jadi apa kau tidak ingin membangun sebuah hubungan yang lebih baik dengan orang asing ? Misalnya seperti teman diawal hubungan ?"

Orang ini benar benar sinting. Baekhyun menatap pria itu tepat dimatanya. Kehilangan Sehun sudah cukup memukul telak hidupnya dan orang ini berani beraninya bertanya tentang hubungan.

"Dengar tuan aku akan menjelaskanmu suatu kenyataan jadi kuharap kau mau memperhatikan dan mengingat ucapanku"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Baekhyun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku dibuang saat umur 12 tahun dan menderita sepanjang hidupku karena kehilangan teman teman dan kekasihku. Hanya ada seorang teman yang tetap bersamaku sedangkan semua orang pergi setelah tau aku adalah anak buangan"

"Aku memilih sendiri dengan sepuluh bayangan imajinasiku. Aku tidak percaya dengan suatu hubungan. Hubungan hanya awalan sebuah perpecahan, penghianatan dan sakit hati" lanjut Baekhyun.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, mengusap gagang cangkir teh. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok mungil Baekhyun, dengan helaan nafas dia menjawab ucapan Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Jika kau menganggap dunia penuh dengan permen manis, kau akan tertipu. Jika kau menganggap dunia penuh dengan racun, kau akan ketakutan. Aku berdiri disini memberikanmu 1 permen ditangan kananku dan 1 racun ditangan kiriku. Aku akan membawamu ke kenyataan pahit dan hanya aku yang menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau lelah selamanya"

"Aku kehilangan kekasihku 2 minggu yang lalu dan Demi Tuhan aku benar benar tidak menyukai kata katamu. Aku tidak butuh permen dan racunmu. Aku punya sekotak racun dan sepuluh kotak pil untuk sembuh. Satu lagi aku tidak akan bersandar kepadamu dasar sialan"

Baekhyun benar benar marah hari itu. Dia keluar tanpa permisi. Siapa orang gila yang merayu seorang laki laki asing yang baru ditinggal mati kekasihnya. Chanyeol masih disana dengan cangkir teh ditangannya. Dia tertarik dengan Baekhyun sejak dulu tapi Baekhyun melupakannya. Dimata Baekhyun hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun, tidak ada Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun membawanya keluar dari keadaan menyedihkannya tetapi Baekhyun sendiri terkurung didalam keadaan yang sama dengan Chanyeol dulu.

"Aku akan membawamu kedalam kebahagiaan yang lebih baik, memberimu obat dan mencegah racun masuk kedalamnya. Mengubah kesedihanmu menjadi kebahagiaanmu. Walaupun kau tidak pernah membalas rasa yang kumiliki tak apa, melihatmu kembali tersenyum seperti saat dulu sudah cukup untukku"

Jawaban itu yang ingin Chanyeol katakan pada ucapan akhir Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun pergi. Terlambat memang tapi Chanyeol memiliki kesan pertama yang jelek dimata Baekhyun kali. Langit akan tetap sama disana berwarna biru dan cerah, menyembunyikan mendung kesedihan yang dalam. Menyembunyikan amarah dengan rapi. Waktu akan membawa langit berubah. Chanyeol harap dia bisa membawa kebahagiaan setelah kesedihan yang terus ada dihidup Baekhyun.

TBC

Halo, ini tulisan pertama saya. Maaf jika tulisan saya masih banyak kesalahan dan tidak memuaskan. Kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Mohon kritik dan saran.

KNOCKDOWNKAI

find me on Wattpad : **KNOCKDOWNKAI**


End file.
